


Serenity

by FoxRafer



Category: Lord of the Rings RPF
Genre: Angst, Dark, Gen, Suicide
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-05-14
Updated: 2007-05-14
Packaged: 2017-10-21 19:52:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/229107
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FoxRafer/pseuds/FoxRafer





	Serenity

People don't see your pain and reach out to help. There is no soul waiting to show you that you deserve to be cared for. Some people are supposed to be alone, to not share their life. Acceptance brings serenity, calm from acknowledging you will never be in love.

The lessons have been hard for Viggo at times. Some days he couldn't admit that this was his truth. But he knows now that he's meant for loneliness. So the decision to swallow the pills, run a hot bath and slice through veins comes peacefully. Darkness at last a welcome blanket.


End file.
